


Days Of Our Lives

by ignorethyneighbour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, Glimpses into the lives of the Stilinski-Hales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorethyneighbour/pseuds/ignorethyneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first kissed on New Year's Eve. Then there were lots of other firsts, and lots of not-firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr, and this just sort of happened. There's a link in the end notes. 
> 
> Betaed by the fantastic, amazing, wonderful [AcierGlace](../users/AcierGlace)

They first kissed on New Year's Eve, and it was mostly because they were the only ones that weren't in a relationship. Stiles had been drunk, and Derek had been surprised. Derek had known for some time that Stiles was into boys, and he'd always told himself that even though he didn't exactly look for a relationship with a guy himself, he would be open to it if the right guy came along. So there had been no sexuality crisis when he suddenly felt Stiles lips against his at the strike of twelve. He felt only surprise, because 1), Stiles had never indicated that he was interested, even though they had been actual friends for a while, 2), It was really not necessary to have a New Year's kiss; both him and Stiles had been kiss-less on the other two New Year's Eves they'd celebrated together, and 3), How had he not noticed Stiles getting that close?

 

The first time they went on a date wasn't the first time they'd shared a meal with just each other. They'd had all kinds of food together before The Date. And during The Date they hadn't even had proper food, actually, because they'd decided to have it in the middle of the night, right after they'd taken out a lair of imps (which were much smaller than Derek had thought they would be) together, and the only place that was open was a minimal, 24-7 convenience store that didn't have anything left but protein bars, chewing gum and chips. So they'd bought the chocolate-coated protein bar that'd had the most sugar in it along with a bag of Cheddar chips, and sat on the hood of Stiles car in the parking lot behind one of the hair salons in Beacon Hills. Coming down from the adrenaline high, they'd both been as relaxed as they could be, and they'd laughed and fed each other the food (if you could even call it that). Stiles had initiated their second kiss by pointing out the chip crumbs in Derek's stubble. It had been nice.

 

The first time they slept together, Stiles' dad almost found out about them. It had been clumsy, desperate, and the Sheriff had been home. Which, in retrospect, hadn't been a great idea. It would have all been okay, though, if Stiles hadn't giggled so much at everything. Derek had been perfectly quiet, used to being around werewolves, but of course Stiles hadn't been able to shut up, so Derek had put his hand over his mouth. This had only lead to Stiles beginning to laugh hysterically, and it hadn't been long until Derek had been forced to dive in under the bed in panic when he heard the Sheriff walking up the stairs. It could have been worse, but it must have been very awkward for Stiles' dad to walk into his son's room, finding him butt naked in bed giggling like a lunatic. 

 

When the pack first found out about them, Derek couldn't help but share a smug glance with Stiles. It had been Isaac who'd first picked up on it: the increased touching, the softer words between them, and the fact that they smelled more and more like each other. He'd been quiet about it for a while, though, and that had only added to the impact it hit Scott with when he finally found out. Scott'd been terrified, and Stiles had told Derek that it was probably because he and Scott were like brothers. 

"Who'd want to think about his brother screwing around with some mega-hunky badass werewolf?" he'd said, and Derek had blushed as Stiles'd looked at him fondly before grasping his shirt and dragging him in for a kiss.

 

They first told the Sheriff about their relationship about four months after their first date. It had been natural to keep it a secret at first, but Derek had been able to tell that Stiles didn't like to have to lie to his father. There had been the thing with supernatural creatures, too - whether or not to let the Sheriff in on it - and that's what their first real fight had been about. They'd decided to keep the werewolf thing a secret, and just start off with, "Hey dad, I'm dating someone, and yeah, I'm bi by the way, and he's older, and oh, he was also wanted for murder, you don't by any chance remember Derek Hale?" The Sheriff had been relatively fine with it, although he'd made it very clear to Derek that he knew how to use the gun he carried with him. 

 

They first shared an apartment when Stiles went to college. They hadn't exactly told the Sheriff - or anyone else for that matter - of it, but he'd kind of figured it out when Derek had been there every time he'd visited, and he was never seen around Beacon Hills anymore. The apartment had been small and shared with Scott, but they had made it work. Derek found a job that he hated, but it was money, and Stiles loved laughing at him when he was in his uniform. Derek had made a promise to himself that he would never ever wear yoga pants again. 

 

The first time they broke up, they didn't talk to each other for three months. It hadn't exactly been a fight about something small and stupid - rather about many big and scary and important things. They had fought about telling the Sheriff about werewolves, they had fought about how normal their future could or couldn't be, they had fought about risking their lives for each other, how neither one of them wanted the other to get hurt because of it, and how both of them would never hesitate to catch a bullet. In retrospect, yes, it seemed stupid. What seemed even more stupid was that they'd both been stubborn assholes refusing to talk to each other because they both thought they were saving the other by doing it. They'd somehow managed three months of silence before the Sheriff had intervened with the help of the pack. Because Stiles had had to tell him about the pack (and the werewolf thing was kind of a package deal with the pack thing) to explain why he was upset. Derek had heard from the Sheriff, later, that there had been quite a few beers involved in the confession, on both sides. 

 

Stiles and Derek never broke up again. 

 

It wasn't the first time Derek kissed Stiles' hipbone, but it was the first time he did it with such reverence. The triskelion tattoo on Stiles' hip had appeared without Stiles talking to Derek about it beforehand. One day it had just been there, wrapped in cling film. Derek hadn't noticed it right away, only that Stiles' scent had been a bit off, but he'd discarded that as a change of lotion or something. When it had healed properly, it soon became one of Derek's biggest obsessions to touch it whenever he could, whether it was in bed or when they kissed goodbye for work in the mornings. 

 

Stiles had been pissed off when Derek first asked him to marry him. There had been rose petals strewn on the white table cloth in the fancy restaurant Derek had booked, and they had both been dressed in tuxedos, Derek's rented and Stiles' borrowed from Scott. Derek had been planning it for weeks, wanting it to be perfect, and he'd been devastated at Stiles anger before realising that Stiles wanted to be the one to propose. Stiles had asked him a week later, in the same restaurant, both of them wearing the same clothes as the week before, but with new rose petals on the table. Derek had said yes immediately, and they'd kissed. Then they'd both worn the engagement rings they'd gotten from each other. 

 

The wedding was held in the ruins of the old Hale house, which was almost completely overgrown. Derek hadn't wanted to repair the damage from the fire; it had felt wrong, and he really wouldn't want to live in the house permanently anyway. There were too many memories, and while he didn't want to be constantly reminded of them, he hadn't been able to bear the thought of altering anything in the house to make them go away. So he had kept the house the way it was. 

It had been Stiles that suggested that they'd hold the ceremony on the front porch, and though Derek had been hesitant at first, he'd eventually agreed to it. It had felt right, standing there by the main entrance, the pack and Stiles' family on the grass below, and the house as a symbol of his own family, witnessing the most important moment of his life. 

 

The first time Derek brought up adoption, Stiles wouldn't talk to him about it. Stiles had just stared at him, and not with the usual look he would have when he was amazed, but a blank one. Derek had felt his heart almost slow down, because there was no way he would've pushed it if Stiles didn't want to. The seconds had ticked by, and then, suddenly, Stiles had jumped him. 

When Stiles wanted to torment someone by listing his best lays, he'd always bring that night up. Derek would too. Not that he’d ever had a list. (He totally had, and all the places were taken by Stiles.)

 

The first time they trusted the pack with babysitting overnight, they actually forgot that they had planned on having sex. Instead, they had both slept for fourteen hours straight. Who'd have known taking care of werebaby twins was so exhausting? 

At first, they'd actually planned on adopting a human child, because you can't really go to an adoption centre and ask if they've got any werewolves. They'd signed up, they'd done the interviews and they'd had a lady come look at their house to ensure that it was suitable for children. And then a pregnant werewolf girl had basically run into Hale territory and died on them, ripped to shreds by wolfsbane bullets. If it hadn’t been for the girl’s dying words ("Save them. Don't let my Alpha have them. Save them”), they wouldn't have kept the cubs instead of trying to find the father. They didn't know the story behind the event, other than that Chris Argent swore that it wasn't his hunters who'd done it. The other Alpha had tried numerous times to get to the cubs after that, but a cooperation between the pack and the hunters made sure that he wouldn't come back. Ever. 

Saving the cubs had been a close call, with all the wolfsbane that had been involved. It had been too late to save the mother, but with the help of Dr. Deaton and Melissa, they'd managed to save the girls. 

 

Stiles did the potty-training, Derek did the werewolf-training. It was for the best. 

 

Derek had been the most nervous one out of them when they went to their first parent-teacher conference. 

 

They both cried during Ellie and Sarah's duet in the school play (Frozen).

 

Ellie was the one that was most likely to get in trouble, while Sarah was the one that had better control over her shift. Ellie probably only got caught half of the time, since Sarah always had her back. Derek knew that this was the thing Stiles was, in secret, most proud of. 

 

The girls' college years were both harder and easier than they would've imagined. Harder, because they missed the girls. Easier, because the girls were away, and they were basically free to screw whenever they wanted. The rest of the pack could suck it up. It hadn't mattered to most of them in a long time, anyway. One can only walk in on one's friends getting it on so many times before it gets hard even pretending to care.

 

Sarah married first. Her boyfriend (husband) had known about werewolves before they met, which had made it all much easier. He was the son of a Druid, but didn't have the spark. Derek'd been suspicious, at first, but had warmed up after a while. He wasn't like Kate. Derek made sure of it. Stiles didn't tease him about it. 

 

Ellie was the first one to have children. She didn't marry the father. 

"He's a douche bag,” Stiles had said to her when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders where she sat on the porch, crying. The guy had bailed out after hearing about the child. They didn't even have time to tell him about werewolves before he was gone. 

 

The pack grew stronger. There were almost no supernatural creatures attacking Beacon Hills anymore. After a while, both Stiles and Derek became less tense. Never naive, but more secure. They knew they could take on any danger that threatened them, they knew they had both the knowledge and the power to defeat enemies. They were safe. 

 

They stayed safe.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"I don't want to die, Derek,”Stiles said quietly. "Well, it's not that I don't want to die - I've already had a good life, and I'm happy - it's more that I don't want to leave you."

Derek smiled at him, leaned in to kiss the face that he'd seen change from the one of a boy to the one of a man, angles getting sharper, hue darker, more torn. He'd seen Stiles' eyes get wiser, he'd seen the love grow, not only for him, but for their life, their family, their daughters. Now this face, that he'd loved so much, for so long, was full of wrinkles and even more moles than in Stiles' youth. His own face looked the same - werewolf or no, he still aged - and he was okay with that. 

"I love you,” Derek whispered, still feeling Stiles' breath against his skin.

"I love you,” Stiles replied. 

They stayed in each other's spaces sitting in bed, foreheads touching. 

"You'll never leave me,” Derek said. 

"I know." 

Stiles shuddered. 

"I'm gonna go before you. I've got a feeling,” Stiles said, doing the obligatory moment-ruining "woo -hooo" after the last sentence, in the true spirit of Black Eyed Peas' song from eternities ago. 

Derek couldn't help but chuckle through the tears he felt were building in his eyes. It had always been like this. Stiles would talk to him about serious matters, and then do something ridiculous just to see Derek laugh. 

"Is it bad that I'm actually happy that I feel like I'm about to die?" Stiles asked. 

"No. It's not. I know. I never thought any of us would go out from old age."

"Yeah. Imagine that. Who would've thought I could have a pain-free death? Not me."

Derek brought Stiles closer to his body, wrapping his arms around him. 

"I'll miss you,” he said, because it was true. 

"I know,” Stiles breathed into his shoulder. "I know."

 

Derek drifted into the weird state of almost-consciousness somewhere around midnight, and acknowledged Stiles' hand on his cheek.

"Derek?"

"Mmmh?"

"Don't do anything stupid. Think of the pack. And the girls. For them. Okay?" 

Derek heard Stiles, but he only vaguely registered that he should come up with a response. He made some sounds, and that seemed to please Stiles. 

"I love you."

The "I love you" he gave Stiles in response was more a reflex than anything else, mumbled out before he went back to sleep. 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

The first name on the headstone was Stiles Stilinski-Hale. 

 

_April 8th 1995 - August 16th 2081_

_My Words and My Moon._

 

 

 

The second name was Derek Stilinski-Hale.

 

_November 7th 1988 - April 13th 2082_

_Father, Friend, Savior, Anchor, Alpha_

**Author's Note:**

> The post I was inspired by was [this drawing](http://steammmpunk.tumblr.com/post/52847973885/cora-its-going-to-be-okay-big-guy-i) by steammmpunk.
> 
> April 13th 2082 is a Monday. It is also a full moon.


End file.
